


沒有光的所在

by cavale



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他眼睜睜目睹那人沉入湖底，卻什麼也做不了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沒有光的所在

　　他在黑暗裡瞪視著眼前被毯的一角，將層層裹覆更收緊了些，寒意卻像是從體內逸散出來般，總覺得冷。  
　　自門板外傳來有意低掩的交談聲，短促而迅速，他有幾度聽出來內容與自己相關，不過更多時候是繞著Albrecht的名字打轉，穿插著暫歇的暴風雪可能稍晚再度來臨、應派遣專人前往省長宅邸等討論，他所期望的關鍵字卻不曾於言談間出現，於是將臉頰埋進臂彎，放棄聆聽。  
  
　　他朝紫紅的凍傷部分呵出溼暖的熱氣，使原本僵直如根根挺立松針的手指，緩緩可隨意志彎曲，直到門外的軍靴鞋跟摩梭著地板遠去，早已不知過了多久，他倦於判斷時間，一分鐘、一小時在熄燈的寢室裡喪失區別，平時這段時間可能是在德文課堂度過又亦或不是，他想起Albrecht，論寫作比班上任何學生都在行的Albrecht。  
　　他曾設想過若上堂課以騎士傳奇為背景的冬天景致的主題寫作，他並非蹲在禁閉室裡數著磚頭而在課堂，挺多也只能硬擠出幾行無關緊要的描述，水氣凝結降為雪花那類不著邊際的事實。  
  
　　而Albrecht。  
　　他恍恍惚惚憶起那雙藏在校刊稿件堆後映著燈光而閃動、無法參透思緒的眼眸。胸口頓時窒息，隱地伴隨肌理明顯的抽搐。  
  
　　使勁以掌根揉開犯疼的胸脯，他深吸了口氣，嗅到床單殘留的淡淡肥皂香味，沒由來的想起數里以外的胞弟，離家的前一天夜裡兄弟倆相擁而眠也是這味道，只不過當時柔軟髮絲聞起來更帶有飽滿的快活，使輾轉無法成眠的他編織了整夜對軍校生活的想像，而指縫間夾藏的煤炭渣是他急於擺脫的過往、曾經屬於他的生活。  
　　深深存入肺底的味道逼出紛亂的思緒，他不作聲倚著枕靜躺了一會兒，勉強睡去。

  
  
　　「你笑什麼？」  
　　他聽得自己這麼問道。  
　　發出橙黃光芒的書燈撐開校刊室的一角。嘴角噙著不張揚的淺笑，坐在桌案對面的Albrecht停下手邊敲著打字機的動作，推開桌沿往長椅的靠背仰了仰，翹起擦得發亮的長靴，雙手自在的交疊胸前，緩慢卻優雅。  
  
　　那麼漂亮的手不適合托著步槍。  
　　他不只一次這樣想。  
　　聯合搜索逃脫的俄國士兵那晚，他擎著硝煙尚未完全散去的步槍，愣愣望著Albrecht用紗布加壓止血中彈孩童的腹部，反被外滲染紅的雙手，書寫出多少詞藻、爬梳過多少篇章，但剎那間僅能疲軟的低垂著，污染一地雪色。  
　　他對面的Albrecht還是笑著，蹙緊為結的眉頭卻了無鬆開的跡象。  
　　嘴唇似乎歙動了些什麼他來不及聽清，但沒錯過對方眼裡比死亡更寒冷的絕望，如同船錨將身軀沉入湖底──  
  
　　沒有光線駐留的最深處。

  
  
　　翻過身將臉埋在毛毯的布料裡，缺氧的胸口仍不時發疼，體溫也直往身下床褥流失，他在快將溺斃於夢裡時換了口溫熱的氣，被寒冷的湖水拍上意識邊緣的灘岸，醒了過來，以手背按著泌出淚水的眼角嗚咽著。  
  
　　室友仍沒有回來，窗外不遠處傳來行軍的踢正步口令，乍聽是教官寒訓後的負重訓練，卻無人敢大聲談論Albrecht之死，整個軍校上下全體出於默契的噤聲，似乎想任由時間把噩耗分解掉，而非醞釀成死後追封的嘉獎勳章、綬帶，彷彿這是見不得光的瘟疫，會藉由言語傳染，且在心中幽微的陰影裡萌芽。那如今照表操課還有什麼意義，他想不透。  
  
　　Albrecht，他機械式對著左側、隔一條走道的平整床鋪念著，聲線喑啞。寢室靜得可以聽見擺盪不停的回音。  
  
  
　　他不禁打顫起來，覺得自己整個人幾乎是空的。空洞到令人害怕。  
  
  
　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　2011/01/27 FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 標題出於張愛玲《金鎖記》最後一句，不過我沒有完整拜讀過這本，純粹出於對此句很有感覺。  
> 看Napola是在課堂上，同學耳語在旁紛擾卻沒影響我沉重的心情。  
> 總覺得觀賞劇情片要盡量沒有人打擾才好（苦笑）  
> 當兩人在衛浴間打跌在一起，發出無須台詞表述的哭嚎時，Albrecht那句「至少對我自己好。」背後的苦澀好像才有了宣洩。
> 
> 希望有看過這部電影的人會喜歡，建議感想都十分歡迎。謝謝。


End file.
